


waiting for you

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutlu son, ölüm
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: "Seni bekliyordum, çaldığın kalbimi yerine koyman için."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. that monday boy

Kafedeki son müşteri de gidince masaları temizlemeye başladı Ten. Saat 22.00'ye yaklaşıyordu ve tüm gün çalışmıştı. Oldukça yorgundu. Şu an tek istediği kafeyi kapatıp eve gitmekti. Sevmemek için hiçbir nedeni olmamasına rağmen cuma günlerini sevmezdi. Aksine pazartesilerini severdi.

Masaları silme işini bitirdiğinde etrafa son kez göz gezdirdi. On dakika kalmıştı. Bu saatte kimsenin geleceğini sanmıyordu. Arka tarafa doğru ilerlerken önlüğünü çıkarıyordu ki içeri birinin girdiğini haber veren, kapının ucundaki çanın sesini duydu. Başını kaldırmadan konuştu. "Üzgünüm ama kapandık."

Gelen kişi bir şey dememişti. Kafasını kaldırıp kapıya baktığında onu gördü. Tamamen yıkılmış bir halde.

* * *

Tayland'dan yeni geldiği zamanlarda Ten'in paraya ihtiyacı vardı. Ailesi para gönderiyordu fakat bu paranın çoğu okul masraflarına geri kalanı ise kiraya gidiyordu. Ailesinden daha fazla fazlasını isteyip onları zora sokmak da istemiyordu Ten. Bu yüzden çalışmaya karar vermişti. Ancak iş bulmak zordu. Özellikle Kore'ye yeni gelmiş, doğru düzgün Korece konuşamayan yabancılar için. Sahip olduğu işi bölümden bir arkadaşı sayesinde kafede iş bulmuştu. Bay Lee - kafenin sahibi - önce bu fikre sıcak bakmasa da, daha önce tecrübeli ve yakışıklı olduğu için Ten'e iş vermeyi kabul etmişti. 

Başta sadece arka tarafta kahveleri hazırlıyordu Ten. Çünkü Korecesi iyi değildi ve daha önce birkaç kez yanlış anlaşılmalara neden olmuştu. Ancak arka tarafta olduğu ön tarafta ne olduğunu bilmediği anlamına gelmiyordu. Kahve yapmadığı kısa zaman dilimlerinde gelen müşterileri incelerdi. İnsanlar hakkında yorum yapmayı severdi oldu olası. Ama yorumda bulunamadığı bir çocuk vardı.

Çocuk; her pazartesi günü gelir ve bir tane expresso alırdı. Gecikmeden, her hafta tam saatinde - kafenin kapanmasına yarım saat kala- gelirdi. Buna rağmen Ten daha çocuğun adını bilmiyordu. Çocuk, oldukça yakışıklıydı, sesi de kusursuzdu ve kendisi ile yaşıt duruyordu. Elbette Ten çocuğu tanımak istiyordu. Ondan hoşlanmıştı. Ama bunu söyleyecek cesareti yoktu.

Kafe şehrin biraz dışında kalıyordu. Genelde insanlar sabah gelirdi. İşe veya okula gitmeden önce. Kapanmasına doğru çok az kişi gelirdi. Yani her pazartesi akşamı çocuğun burada ne işi olabilirdi ki..? Çocuğun, sabah değil akşam - hatta gece - gelmesi garipti. Sadece pazartesi günleri aynı saatte gelmesi garipti.

İlk konuşmaları da garipti. Ten, elindeki tepsiyle az önce giden büyük grubun oturduğu masasına gitmişti. Masadaki bardakları toplarken kapıdan içeriye o çocuk girmişti. Ten kolundaki saate baktı ve elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Yine tam vaktinde gelmişti çocuk. Ten masayı temizlerken çocuk da kahvesini almak için kasaya doğru ilerlemişti. Tabii bu sırada Ten'in yanından geçmişti. Parfümü Ten'in aklını başından almaya yetecek kadar güzeldi.Ten, tepsiye doldurduğu bardaklarla ile arka tarafa gidiyorken birden müşterilerin çocuklarından biri ayağına yapışmıştı. 

"Kulağında niye bu kadar delik var? Niye garip konuşuyorsun?" diye söylenen çocuk Ten'in adım atmasını engelliyordu.Ten - zor da olsa - adım atarken sorularına cevap bulamadığından sinirlenen çocuk ona çelme takmıştı. Çocuk yüzünden tepsi uçuşa geçmiş, Ten ise yeri boylamıştı. Tepsinin yere düşüp bardakların düşüp kırılmasını bekledi birkaç saniye. Ancak beklediği ses bir türlü gelmemişti. Düşerken kapattığı gözlerini açıp kafasını kaldırdığında onu gördü. Pazartesi çocuğunu... Tepsiyi son anda tutmuştu.

"Çok kötü düştün, iyi misin?" Çocuk, endişeyle sormuş ve diğer elini Ten'e uzatmıştı.

"O-ohh , iyiyim. Teşekkür ederim." dedi ama heyecandan ne yapacağını bilemed. Ve bu yüzden de pazartesi çocuğunun elini tutmadan kalktı _._ "Sen olmasaydın maaşımdan kesilecekti. Sana minnettarım." Ten gülerek konuştuğunda çocuk, elinin havada kalmasına takılmadan gülümsemişti.

"İyi olmana sevindim."

_Sen olmana sevindim._

"Tekrar teşekkür ederim ama işe dönmeliyim." Ten patronuna görünmeden hızla mutfağa gittiğinde kalbi küt küt atıyordu.

* * *

Kapı açıldığında Ten kafasını hızla kaldırdı. O gelmişti. Ama bu sefer farklıydı. Saçlarını sarıya boyatmıştı. Çocuk Ten'in yanına gelip Expresso istediğini söylediğinde Ten ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Boğazını temizleyerek konuştu.

"Saçların... Yakışmış."

Sadece yakışmış mı? _Nefes kesici görünüyordu_. Çocuk gamzesini çıkartacak bir şekilde gülmüştü.

 _Tanrım, gamzesi var_.

"Oh, teşekkür ederim." İlk defa böyle gülüyordu. Ve _böyle gülmesi Ten'in aklını karıştırmıştı._ Kahveyi hazırlayıp çocuğa uzattı.

"Ben Ten." Ten neden adını söylediğini bilmiyordu ama bundan şikayetçi de değildi.

Çocuk, "Evet, görebiliyorum." diyerek yaka kartını gösterdi ve kıkırdadı. Utancından ne yapacağını bilmeyen Ten, çocuğun uzattığı parayı aldı.

"Ben de Jaehyun." diyerek gülümsedi ve kafeden çıktı çocuk.

* * *

Ten, Kore'deki dördüncü yılına başlarken Jaehyun'dan hoşlandığını anladı. Pazartesi en nefret ettiği günken bir anda en sevdiği gün olmuştu. Pazartesi günlerini iple çekiyordu. Jaehyun'un biraz daha erken gelmesini istiyordu. Sırf ona biraz daha fazla bakabilmek için.

Ama umutsuzdu. Jaehyun'un sevgilisi vardı. Tabii ki bunu kendisi söylememişti. Ama Ten biliyordu. Arada sırada muhabbet ederken onun adı geçerdi. Telefonunu arka planı o kızdı ve hala yüzük takıyordu. Evli değillerdi. Bundan emindi. Peki o zaman neydiler? Nişanlı, sözlü? Arkadaş olmadıkları kesindi. Ten şansının olmadığını biliyordu. Jaehyun'un sevgilisi olmasa bile erkeklerden hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığını bilmiyordu.

Jaehyun Ten'i arkadaşı olarak görüyordu. Kahve arkadaşı. En azından Ten bunu düşünüyordu. Ama bundan şikayetçi sayılmazdı. Onu görmek, onunla konuşmak kendisine yetiyordu. Tabii ki de daha fazlasını istiyordu. Jaehyun kendisini o anlamda sevsin istiyordu. Sevgilisi olmak istiyordu. Ama Jaehyun'un sevgilisi varken ve onu severken bu istedikleri bencilceydi.

* * *

Ten'in Jaehyun'u böyle yıkılmış bir şekilde görmesi ilk değildi. Tabii ki daha önce de görmüştü. Sonuçta altı yıldır beraberlerdi. İyi, kötü, mutlu, üzgün... **_Ten, Jaehyun'un her halini görmüş ve hepsini de sevmişti_**. Bir tek bu dışında.

Jaehyun bu haldeyken Ten'in elinden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Kendini çaresiz ve yetersiz hissediyordu. Her anlamda. Jaehyun yavaş adımlarla ona ilerlerken ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Hızla ona ilerledi ve kollarını ona doladı. Çünkü buna çok ihtiyacı vardı.

* * *

Yine bir pazartesi akşamı Ten Jaehyun'un gelmesini bekliyordu. Bir gözü saatte, diğer gözü ise kapıdaydı. Son görüşmelerinin üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti ve onu çok özlemişti. Artık ondan hoşlandığını kendine itiraf etmişti. Şimdi ise onu görmeye can atıyordu. Jaehyun'un gelmesine on beş dakika vardı. Zaman geçtikçe sabretmek daha zordu. Dışarısı yağmurlu, kafenin içi ise boştu. Tezgahı toparlarken kapının açılma sesini duydu. Başını kaldırdı ve gelene baktı.

Gelen Jaehyun'du. Ama bir terslik vardı. Gözleri kızarmış ve üstü başı dağınıktı ve dokunsa ağlayacak gibi duruyordu.

"Hey! Bir şey mi oldu?"

Tabii ki de bir şey olmuştu, bunu görmemek için aptal olmak gerekirdi. Ten ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu, sadece Jaehyun'u o halde görmek canını yakmıştı. Jaehyun konuşmadan başını evet anlamında salladı. Ten hızla çocuğun yanına gitti. Hiç beklemediği bir anda Jaehyun sıkıca kendisine sarıldı. Emin olmadan kollarını onun beline doladı. Biraz sonra Jaehyun ağlamaya başladı. Hiçbir şey demeden sadece ağladı, dakikalarca.

Ten hiçbir zaman teselli etmekte iyi olmamıştı. Ne yapacağını bilememiş sadece sakinleşmesi için saçlarını okşuyor ve her şeyin geçeceğini söylüyordu. Ardından Jaehyun bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başladı. Başta ne olduğunu anlamasa da sevgilisinden bahsettiğini anlaması uzun sürmedi. Jaehyun ne olduğunu söylemiyordu. Sadece onun adını sayıklıyor ve pişman olduğunu söylüyordu.

Jaehyun bu haldeyken Ten'in de canı yanıyordu. Hala o kız için ağlarken Ten ölmek istiyordu. Jaehyun mükemmel biriydi. Nazik, düşünceli, akıllı, yakışıklı, kibar... Jaehyun o kız için fazla iyiydi. Kızsa onu hak etmemişti. Jaehyun ağlarken Ten'in yaptığı tek şey onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmak olmuştu. Dakikalar sonra Jaehyun ilk defa konuştuğunda teşekkür etmiş, ardından da gülümsemişti.

İşte o an Ten ölmek istedi. Jaehyun, asla kendisi için böyle derinden şeyler hissetmeyecekti. Kendisi için ağlamayacaktı. Jaehyun asla onu sevdiği gibi kendisini sevemeyecekti.

Buna rağmen gülmesi... Onun ne kadar harika bir insan olduğunu gösteriyordu. Jaehyun kollarının arasındaydı ve ona gülümsüyordu. Ten dayanamayıp dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırdı. O anın hiç bitmemesi için Tanrı'ya yalvardı. Ama Tanrı Ten'i hiçbir zaman sevmemişti.

Jaehyun hızla Ten'den ayrılarak kafeden çıktı. Ve bir ay boyunca da gelmedi.

_**Ten hayatında ilk defa bencil olmayı seçmiş ve onda da batırmıştı.** _

* * *

"Oh, Jaehyun! Hoş geldin."

Ten neşeyle bağırdı. Jaehyun'un geleceğini sanmıyordu. Hatta artık hiç gelmeyeceğini sanıyordu. Onu o kadar çok özlemişti ki anlatmaya yetmezdi kelimeler. Jaehyun Ten'e bakarak gülümsedi. Kahve arkadaşı özlemişti. Onunla on dakikalık kısa sohbetlerini, tatlı hareketlerini ve güzel gülüşünü...

Jaehyun, "Her zamankinden." dediğinde Ten, her şeyin eski haline geldiğini düşündü. Belki de unutmaları ikisi için de daha iyiydi. Ten kahveyi Jaehyun'a uzattığında Jaehyun cebinden bir kağıt çıkarıp bırakmıştı. Kahveyi aldıktan sonra parayı verdi. Görüşürüz diyerek hızla kafeden çıktı.

Ten, Jaehyun'un bıraktığı kağıdı eline aldı. Okuduktan sonra morali yerine gelmişti.

**_+82 xxxxxxxx_ **

**_Uzun süredir tanışmamıza rağmen numaranın olmadığı fark ettim. İşte! Bu benim numaram. Telefonuna kaydet ve işten çıkışta mesaj at. Seninle konuşmayı seviyorum. Mesajını bekleyeceğim._ **

**_\- Jaehyun_ **

* * *

Jaehyun sanki Ten kendisini hiç öpmemiş gibi davranmaya devam etti. Bu Ten'in canını yakıyordu. Hiç olmamış gibi davranması... Sanki her hangi biri ile öpüşmüş gibi. Unutmuş gitmişti. "Şu kız ben geldiğimden beri seni kesiyor."

Jaehyun, hemen yandaki masayı gösterdi. Bugün yarım saat önce gelmişti. Sırf biraz daha fazla vakit geçirebilmek için."Belki de bi' merhaba demelisin, Aşk çocuğu Ten."

Jaehyun kıkırdarak Ten'e döndü. Ten kızın ona baktığının farkındaydı. Geçen haftadan beri her gün geldiğinin farkındaydı ama sesini çıkartmadı."I-ıh, kızlarla konuşmayı beceremem. Hem merhaba desem beni altına alacak gibi duruyor. En iyisi konuşmamak."

Jaehyun tekrar kıza baktıktan sonra konuştu. "Belki haklısın, yine de Aşk çocuğusun." Jaehyun gülmeye devam ederken Ten onu seyrediyordu.

"Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldandı Ten. "Efendim!?"

"Dikkat et diyorum. Böyle gülmeye devam edersen kahveni dökeceksin."

* * *

Jaehyun sessizce ağlamaya başladığında Ten; sıkıca sarıldı. Hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi. Yine o kızla alakalıydı, emindi. Jaehyun kollarını Ten'in boynuna dolayarak ağlamayı sürdürdü. Dakikalarca, tıpkı geçen seferki gibi.

"Bitti... Bu sefer gerçekten bitti."

Ten bir şey anlamadan Jaehyun'u dinliyordu. Jaehyun ayrıldı ve Ten'in gözlerine baktı.

"O... Öldü." Ten ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. _"Ah, üzgünüm..."_ Aslında değildi. Hatta mutluydu da. Sonunda Jaehyun ondan kurtulmuştu.

"Hayır. Üzgün olma. Buna değecek biri değildi." Ten kaşlarını kaldırarak Jaehyun'a baktı. "Her zaman bencil biri olmuştu. Kibirliydi de. Senin tam tersindi. Öldüğü için mutluyum da. Sonunda özgürlüğüme kavuştum."

Yalan söylüyordu. Bunu anlamak zor değildi. Sadece gözlerine baksan anlardın. Üzüntüden parıltısını kaybetmiş gözler."Yalan söylemene gerek yok Jaehyun." diye mırıldandı Ten. Elleri Jaehyun'un saçlarında gezintiye çıkmıştı. "Mutlu değilsin, üzgünsün."

Jaehyun konuşmaya başlamadan önce Ten'in beline sardığı kollarını gevşetti. "Onu sevmiştim... Ama o ne yaptı? Beni aldattı. Hem de aylarca." Jaehyun elinde olmadan bağırmıştı. "Bunu öğrendim ve onunla tartıştık; o, sinirle evden çıktı. Ne olmuş biliyor musun? Araba çarpmış, sevgilisine giderken." Acı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve konuşmaya devam etti.

"Komaya girdi. Ama sevgilisi bunu öğrenince onu terk etti. Bir kez bile hastaneye gelmedi. Ama ben sürekli kendimi suçladım. Benim yüzümden dedim." Duraksadı ve derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra devam etti. " Zamanla sevgim bitti. Belki uzun süredir ona karşı bir şeyler hissetmiyordum bile. Vicdan azabı yüzünden yanındaydım. Ve bırakıp gidemiyordum. Artık bir şey hissetmiyordum, kimseye karşı. Sonra beni öptün. Kafamı karıştırdın. Aylar sonra ondan başka birisini gördüm rüyamda. İlk defa onu düşünmeden uyuyabildim. Aklımda yalnızca sen vardın."

İşte bu beklemediği bir şeydi. Jaehyun onu düşünmüştü demek. Ve öpüşme konusu... Onu unuttuğunu sanıyordu."Ben... Ben onun öldüğüne üzülmedim bile. Dört yıllık cezam bitti sadece. Ama yine de üzülüyorum. Ne gülünç bir durum, değil mi?" Jaehyun kahkaha attığında Ten endişeliydi."Beni rahatlatan tek şey sensin. Sana aşığım." dedi.

Jaehyun sanki son cümleyi yanlışlıkla söylemiş gibi hızla ağzını kapattı. Yanakları da kızarmıştı. Ten ise uzun zamandır bu cümleyi bekliyordu. O en başından beri Jaehyun'a aşıktı.

"Hey! Sırıtmayı kes ve bana bir cevap ver." Jaehyun küçük çocuklar gibi somurturken Ten gülmesine engel olamadı.

"Oh, verdiğimi sanıyordum."

"Öyle mi? Ne zaman ve -- " Jaehyun'un sözleri bir çift dudak ile kesildi. Ten onu öpüyordu. _Çölde suya hasretmiş, varoluş sebebi buymuş gibi._ Nefes nefese kaldıklarında Ten ayrıldı ve gülümsedi.

 _**"Bununla... Ben cevabımı zaten vermiştim.** _ _**Sadece seni bekliyordum.** _ **_Çaldığın kalbimi yerine koyman için."_ **


	2. beautiful smiling boy

Jaehyun'un rutin bir yaşamı vardı. Tüm hayatı boyunca da öyle olmuştu. Bu rutin onu hayatın karmaşasından uzakta, güvende tutuyordu. Rutinler onu güvende hissettiriyordu çünkü annesi gibi bir canavara ya da babası gibi birine dönüşmesini engelliyordu. Bunlar her ne kadar sıkıcı, bir süre sonra yorucu olmaya başlamış olsa da Jaehyun bu rutin hayatından memnundu.

Sunhee ile de böyle tanışmıştı. Her sabah uğradığı, küçük bir fırında.

Ve Ten ile de böyle tanışmıştı. Her zaman gittiği kafesi kapalı olduğu için sadece tek seferliğine gittiği o kafede.

* * *

Jaehyun'un rutin hayatında, her gün ders çıkışı sevgilisi Sunhee ile buluşmak vardı (Jaehyun rahatının bozulmaması için önce Sunhee'yi reddetse bile o pes etmemiş ve sonunda Jaehyun'u kendisine aşık etmişti.). Her gün; aynı insanla, aynı yer, aynı saat. Randevunun ardından Jaehyun Sunhee'yi eve bırakır, yakınlardaki kafeden kahve alır ve sessizce kendi evine doğru adımlardı. 

Bir süre sonra Sunhee arası açılmaya başlamıştı. Ancak onu hala seviyordu ve kızın da kendisini sevdiğinden emindi Jaehyun. Bu şekilde araları yeniden düzelmişti. Üniversite kazanmak için daha fazla çalışmaya başladığından dolayı her pazartesi gittiği matematik kursunun ardından yakınlardaki kafeye gider ve kahve içerdi. 

Ta ki bir o kafe kapalı olana kadar. Jaehyun kahve içmeden eve dönmek istemediği için yakınlardaki başka bir kafeye girdi. Eski tarz görünen bu kafe çevredeki diğer mekânlara göre daha tenha ve huzur dolu gözüküyordu. Jaehyun'un dudakları keyifle yukarı kıvrılırken kahve sipariş etti. Siparişini beklerken arka plandan usulca şarkı sesi geliyordu. Birileri (büyük ihtimalle bir çalışan) şarkı söylüyordu. Kahvesi geldikten sonra geç kaldığı için aceleyle kafeden çıktığından şarkıyı söyleyeni görememişti.

Ertesi hafta kurstan sonra ayakları önceki hafta gittiği o küçük kafeye doğru sürüklemişti Jaehyun'u. Farkında olmadan içeri girdiğinde geri dönmek için artık çok geçti.

* * *

Üniversiteyi kazandıktan sonra da bu rutinini değiştirmemiş, her hafta aynı saatte sırf orada kahve içmek için şehrin bir ucundan diğer ucuna giderdi. Belki ortamı belki de arada sırada kulağına gelen ses yüzünden bu kafe Jaehyun için rahatlama yeri olmuştu.

Sonra onu gördü. Sürekli mutfakta olan, diğer tarafa geçmeyen, kahve yapan çocuğu gördü. Onu ilk defa mutfak dışında görüyordu. Bu garipti. **_Çocuk göz alıcı görünüyordu. Fazlasıyla güzel._**

Yaka kartından öğrendiği ismi ile Ten; yere eğilmiş, küçük bir çocukla konuşuyordu. Bir kız çocuğuyla. Biraz daha baktıktan sonra kızın ağladığını fark etti. Ten kızla konuşurken Jaehyun da ilgiyle onu seyrediyordu. Jaehyun ne dediğini bilmiyordu ama kızı mutlu ettiği kesindi. Biraz sonra küçük kız göz yaşlarını silip ona kocaman gülümsediğinde Ten de ona gülümsemişti. Jaehyun itiraf etmeliydi ki _ **çocuk çok güzel gülüyordu.**_

Ve o günden sonra Jaehyun, kafeye her gidişinde güzel gülümseyen çocuğu izlemeye devam etti.

* * *

Ten ona saçlarının yeni renginin yakıştığını söylediğinde Jaehyun nasıl karşılık vereceğini bilememişti. Birçok kişi saçını beğenmişti. Ama bunu Ten'den duymak... _ **F**_ _arklıydı. Ama hoşuna gitmişti._ Özellikle de Sunhee yakışmadığını, yüzünü şişman gösterdiğini söyledikten sonra Ten'in saçını beğenmesi çok hoşuna gitmişti.Jaehyun gülümseyerek kendini adını söylediğinde Ten'in yüz ifadesi görülmeye değerdi. O zaman Jaehyun tekrar tekrar düşündü. **_O, çok güzel._**

* * *

Son günlerde Jaehyun'un rutin hayatı bozulmaya başlamıştı. Sunhee buluşmalara geç geliyor, erken ayrılmak istiyordu. Kendisini aldatıyordu. Jaehyun bunu zaten biliyordu. Ama bilmemiş gibi davranmak daha kolaydı. Çünkü ancak o zaman Sunhee yanında kalmaya devam ederdi. Hiçbir şey değişmezdi.

Böylece Ten ile daha da yakınlaşmaya başladı. Ten, Sunhee'nin verdiğinden daha çok önem veriyordu Jaehyun'a. Az çok Jaehyun da bu durumun farkındaydı. Bu durumdan rahatsız olmuyordu, Ten'in kendisini düşünmesi hoşuna bile gidiyordu Jaehyun'un. 

* * *

Sunhee kendisini sevdiğini söylediği sürece sorun yok, diye düşünüyordu Jaehyun. Ya da Jaehyun öyle inanıyordu, belki de öyle olmasını istiyordu. Ama bir süre sonra Sunhee'nin umursamazlığı Jaehyun'un canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Kendisine sevgilisi değil de oyuncağı gibi davranmaya başlamıştı. Sunhee çizgiyi aşmıştı ve nerede duracağını bilmiyordu. Jaehyun dayanamayıp patladığında Sunhee onu suçlamış ve de terk etmişti. 

Bu Jaehyun'un canını sandığı kadar acıtmamıştı. Oysaki birkaç yıl öncesine kadar onsuz yapmayacağına emindi. Omzundan büyük bir yükün kalktığını hissederek rahatlamıştı. Ayrıldıklarına pişman olmamıştı. Ta ki Sunhee'nin hastanede yattığını öğrenene kadar. Ne yapacağını bilememişti. Kendisini Ten'in çalıştığı kafenin önünde bulduğunda hızla içeri girdi.

Ten kollarını kendisine sardığında Jaehyun rahatlamış hissetti. Ten ona sarılırken uzun süredir hissetmediği kadar huzurlu hissetti kendini. Çocuk kendisinden ayrılıp dudağına kısa bir öpücük kondurduğu zaman ne yapacağını bilemedi Jaehyun. Hızla kafeden ayrıldı. Ancak aklındaki tek şey öpücüğün ne kadar güzel hissettirdiğiydi.

* * *

Bir süre kafeye uğramayarak neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı Jaehyun. Sunhee yüzünden içini kemiren pişmanlık yetmiyormuş gibi Ten de aklından bir türlü çıkmıyordu. En sonunda dayanamayıp Ten'in yanına gitti. Perşembe günü öğleden sonraydı. Ten'in vardiyası daha yeni başlamış olmalıydı ki daha üstünü bile değiştirmemişti.

Jaehyun'u fark edince şaşkınlıktan dudakları komik bir hâl almıştı Ten'in. Jaehyun gözlerini Ten'in dudaklarından ayıramazken onları öpmek istedi. İnce üst dudağını dudakları arasına alarak çekiştirmek, dilini onların üstünde gezdirmek istedi.

Ama yapamazdı. Sunhee hastanede yatarken bunu yapamazdı Jaehyun.

* * *

Ten'le olan arkadaşlığı kaldığı yerden devam etti. İkisi de öpücük hiç yaşanmamış gibi devam etti. "Bugün mezun oldum." diye mırıldandı Ten. "İşte bulduğuma göre buradan ayrılabilirim." Jaehyun kalbi korkuyla dolarken bir daha Ten'i göremeyeceğinden korktu. Her ne kadar arkadaş olsalar da sadece Jaehyun kafeye geldiğinde buluşuyorlardı. Dudakları aralanırken onu bu fikrinden vazgeçirmek için hiçbir sebebi olmadığını fark etti. Dudakları yenilgiyle kapanırken gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Belki de ayrılmam." dedi Ten. "Sonuçta kafe sahibine çok şey borçluyum. Ayrıca kahveni benden daha lezzetli yapacak biri olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

Jaehyun gülümsedi. Zorunda olduğu için değil, gerçekten mutlu olduğu için.

* * *

Ertesi yıl kendisi de mezun olduğunda Ten kutlama yapmak için Jaehyun'u sessiz bir cumartesi akşamı kafeye davet ettiğinde Sunhee'nin ailesi çıkagelmişti. Jaehyun Ten'e özür mesajı yazıp gönderdikten sonra vicdan azabınının altında eziliyordu. Sunhee'nin annesi ağlayarak kızını çok özlediğini söylüyordu. Tabii ki de çok sevgili kızlarının kendisini aldattığını ya da ayrıldıklarını bilmiyorlardı. 

Kızının durumunun daha da kötüleşmesinden dolayı paramparça olmuş anne Jaehyun'a sarılarak güç almaya çalışıyordu. Jaehyun kollarını kadına sararak teselli etmeye çalışırken her şeyin bitmesini istiyordu.

Sunhee'nin artık rüyalarına girmemesini, her hafta onu ziyaret etmemek, ailesinin üzülünce kendisini aramamasını istiyordu. O kadar yorulmuştu ki her an yıkılacak gibi hissediyordu. Ama karşılaşacaklarından da ölesiye korkuyordu. Yaşantısının son on yılı hep hayatında olan Sunhee giderse boşlukta kalacaktı. Ten'e karşı olan hislerini dizginlemesi için hiçbir sebep kalmayacaktı.

* * *

Ten'e karşı olan hislerini öpücükten iki ay sonra anlayabilmişti. Jaehyun Ten'e aşıktı. Sunhee'ye aşık olduğundan farklı bir şekilde hem de. Onu sadece alıştığı için ya da hayatında yer edindiği için sevmiyordu. Ten'i seviyordu çünkü Ten hayatında gördüğü en sevilesi insandı. İyi kalpli ve düşünceliydi. Onu sadece o olduğu için seviyordu. Başka bir şeye de ihtiyacı yoktu zaten.

Uzun bir sürenin sonunda da Ten'in de kendisini sevdiğini anlamıştı. Şimdi koşarak onun yanına gitmesini engelleyen de buydu. Ten kendisini seviyordu. Ama Jaehyun onu hak etmiyordu. Özellikle aklı hâlâ Sunhee ile doluyken.

* * *

Ve o beklenen an geldiğinde (doktorlar ümidi kesmelerini söylemişti.) Jaehyun tarif edilemez bir şekilde rahatlamıştı. Yılların pişmanlığı vücudunu terk ederken sonunda nefes alabiliyordu. Yine ağlamasına engel olamıyordu. Kalbi o kadar çok kırılmıştı ki...

Sakinleştikten sonra Ten'in yanına gitmeye karar verdi. Sonun da her şeyi ona anlatabilirdi. Sonunda ona, onu sevdiğini söyleyebilirdi. Ten kollarını sıkıca kendisine sardığında Jaehyun'un boğazından boğukça bir ses çıktı. Tekrar ağlamaya başlarken Ten sessizce saçlarını okşadı ve kulağına tatlı kelimeler fısıldadı.

"Ben... Ben onun öldüğüne üzülmedim bile. Dört yıllık cezam bitti sadece. Ama yine de üzülüyorum. Ne gülünç bir durum, değil mi?" Jaehyun kahkaha attı. Ten endişeli gözlerle kendisini seyrediyordu. Bir anda içi cesaretle doldu Jaehyun'un. " _ **Beni rahatlatan tek şey sensin. Sana aşığım.**_ " ağzından çıkıverdi.

Ten gülümsedi. "Hey! Sırıtmayı kes ve bana bir cevap ver." Jaehyun küçük çocuklar gibi somurturken Ten gülümsemeye devam etti.

"Oh, verdiğimi sanıyordum." diye cevapladı Ten.

"Öyle mi? Ne zaman ve -- " Jaehyun'un sözleri bir çift dudak ile kesildi. Ten kendisini öpüyordu. Jaehyun'un bunu algılaması saniyelerini alırken Ten onu yalnız bırakmadı, anlamasına yardımcı oldu. Jaehyun yıllardır hasret ettiği dudaklarlı tadarken cennette gibi hissediyordu. 

_**"Bununla... Ben cevabımı zaten vermiştim.** _ _**Sadece seni bekliyordum.** _ **_Çaldığın kalbimi yerine koyman için."_ **

Ten her zamanki gülümsemelerinden birini verirken Jaehyun kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Ten'in sevgisinin büyüklüğü altında eziliyordu, kendini küçücük hissediyordu. Ama aile güveni veriyordu. Jaehyun bu güveni bir daha kaybetmemek içi her şeyi yapardı.

* * *

Jaehyun ne zaman düşüncelere dalsa Ten onların önemli olmadığını söylerdi. "Yine olsa yine beklerim. Hiçbir pişmanlığım yok. **_Eğer sonunda bana döneceksen seni her zaman beklerim Jaehyun._** Ve kötü hissetmen için hiçbir sebep yok. Çünkü bana verdiklerin beklediğim her şeye değiyor çünkü." Ten Jaehyun'un yüzünü avuçladı.

"Bana bir ev verdin. İki güzel çocuk, beni çok seven bir eş verdin. Bana bir aile verdin Jaehyun, _bu dünyalara bedel bir hazine._ "

" _Sen her şeye değersin._ " dedi Jaehyun. " _Sizi o kadar çok seviyorum ki..._ Ben... Kelimelere dökemiyorum ama biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Biliyorum." dedi Ten. Gözleri yaşarırken Jaehyun'a onun favori gülümsemesini bahşetti. " _ **Hepimiz biliyoruz**_. Biz de seni seviyoruz Jaehyun. Biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Jaehyun başını salladı. Bazı rutinler o kadar da kötü sayılmazdı.


End file.
